Alone and Loved
by pommibee
Summary: Sakura feels depressed when the announcement of Sasuke's and Ino's wedding gets out. How will Sakura feel when her night in shining armor takes her away? Plus how will Sasuke feel when he heres the news? " Sasuke-kun, I'm pregnant," ITASAKUSASU!
1. Chapter 1

**_DanichT02: Hey guys! Here's something different! I wanted to try and go for a slightly dark theme this time._**

**_Prologue_**

**__ __**

I could never have him. I thought I knew the meaning to the words he had last said to me. But I was wrong. Dead wrong. They weren't words of love, kindness, or care; they were words of hate and loathing.

" _Just leave me alone and get your own life!" _

How could I have been so naïve as to think they were actually words of love? How? I see now that I was foolish to believe in such a humorous fantasy. I know what I had thought when he had spoken those harsh callings to me.

I had thought that he was protecting me. Protecting me from what? Surely I didn't know. I'd spent days acquiescing to his request also thinking that he was trying to protect me from the dangers of being a ninja.

Or in my case, a kunoichi.

Was I truly that foolish? Maybe I was. Considering the fact that when I was busy isolating myself, I had found him with my best-friend. What an ass. I practically screamed to the whole world about my problems.

A few months passed and I still hadn't come out of my dull looking house. And soon, my friends stopped visiting me. I felt so depressed. That's when I got an invitation to his wedding.

I was surprised he even remembered me. It seemed everyone else forgot. After I had read the only two lines on the invitation, I realized that my dreams will an never come true.

For I could never be with him.

**_Sakura POV_**

I read the wedding invitation solemnly as I dried my soaked eyes naturally.

We invite you, Haruno Sakura, to join the Uchiha Wedding Ceremony,

As to celebrate the engagement of Uchiha Sasuke and Yamanaka Ino.

We hope to see you there!

So that's it huh? The end right? Ino gets everything I wanted and I'm stuck with the worst imaginable.

I have a poorly paid job at the hospital ever since Ino took over. I can't afford to pay my bills, so I have to suffer living in a run down apartment on the far-side of the village. I stared at the fancy written paper for a while.

Deciding on whether I should humor everyone and actually go. Of course they all know that I still loved Sasuke dearly. And then what? What if I did go? Do I really want to hear the anonymous whispers of other guests?

" I can't believe she actually came,"

" Poor thing, I hear she cuts herself."

" Tch. It serves her right for waiting for him. If she had just given up on him maybe she could be in Yamanaka-hime's place."

I decided against it. Why go if I would just be humiliated? I see no reason to go.

**Knock knock**

_'I wonder who that could be,'_

I opened the door only to find a stream of orange dart across the room.

'_Naruto,'_

"Hey Sakura-chan!" he called out happily to me. I glared dangerously at the sun-kissed ninja.

" What do you want Naruto?" I sneered. Gulping he shakily replied shortly.

" What? A guy can't see an old friend?"

" Not when they weren't visited for almost a year." I glared, hoping to burn a hole straight through the knuckle-head.

" Hey! We did visit you! But we all got tired of your depressed attitude!" He shouted back at me. Lowering his eyes to meet my harsh, cold green ones.

" Just cut the crap and tell me what you want. Your wasting my time."

" I take it you heard teme's wedding is coming up?" he asked pityingly.

"So? it's not like I care."

" But you do care Sakura! Everyone is worried except Sasuke and Ino-pig! Please come out! We miss you."

" I'll think about it. Now can you just leave me alone, Naruto?"

" Sure," and Naruto made his way to the front door and lead himself out. I sighed to myself and rationally grabbed the letter and harshly threw it across my living room. Accidentally giving myself a tiny paper-cut.

Hissing I held my finger to my lips and sucked gently on the fresh cut.

Hey those are a pain in the ass and they hurt like hell.

Just as it flew across a little slip of paper fell out of the letter. Confused and curious as to what it was, I cautiously walked over to the little paper and smoothly picked it up. Nice and slow as to not get another paper cut.

I unfolded the wrapped note. I glared and snorted at the obnoxious hand writing.

_PS: Looks like I won Sakura. I got Sasuke-kun, so wear something nice fore-head girl! You stink!_

**Hilarious.**

**_ _**

**_DanichT02: How was it?_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_DanichT02: Here's another chapter for you guys._**

**__-_**

**_Sasuke POV_**

Today was the big day. The biggest day of my life. I know the bride's day is supposed to be the most important, but what about the groom? Has anyone ever thought about him? No. So here I was looking nervous and skittish.

It was time for the ceremony to begin and I really didn't approve of this wedding at all. I just wanted Ino to re-build the Uchiha clan with me that's all. But now since I 'acted' like I 'loved' her, now she thinks I actually do.

Yeah right. I heard from Naruto and the others that she had slept with almost all the guys in Konoha and got herself an abortion once.

How cruel. Well she'll never be that way to me if she got pregnant with my child.

I did feel bad for Sakura though. I heard she still loves me even though I'm getting married to Ino. Her best friend.

That's harsh. Your best friend marrying your crush. Yikes.

Well it's not my problem. I still mean those words I said to her about a year ago.

" Sasuke-kun will you please tell me! You looking even more depressed! Let me help!" Sakura commanded lightly.

"I don't have to tell you anything, Haruno," Sakura gasped at the venom clearly etched into his voice.

" But Sasuke…."

" No Sakura! Just leave me alone and get your own life!"

I winced at my own words and thought of all the trouble I caused her. After thinking about it I realized that I had done so much and I'm surprised it hadn't killed her entire being yet.

The music started to play and I let out one big sigh and guided myself out into the brothel. I stood next to my best men.

Naruto-

Shikamaru-

Neji-

And Sai.

I looked to my right and saw some of Ino's bridemaids.

Hinata-

Temari-

And Tenten.

Who did Sai walk down the isle with then? And I was sure Ino would have made Sakura maid of honor instead of Hinata.

I took one last look around the room and caught a glimpse of pink. My heart thumped in my chest for some reason as I looked closer to find it was Sakura.

She was dressed in a light green dress that reached to the middle of her calf. She had the solemn look in her eye as she hid behind the church doors exiling herself from the public.

I stared at her more and it was already time for the bride to come down the isle.

As I expected Inoichi Yamanaka walked down the isle with his daughter. He had a sort of disgruntled look on his face as he never once made eye-contact with his bubbly daughter.

Confused I shifted my gaze over to my bride-to-be and choked back a snort.

Ino was wearing a short white brides dress and a ton of make-up. Her eye shadow was a dark purple and her lips were blood red. The make-up didn't look well with the dress at all.

Her wrist was fool of diamond bracelets and her ears were decorated with giant rhine-stone earrings. Ino also had a matching necklace that was cold to the touch and a real pain to lift up.

Half of the crowd gave her a disgusted look as she went by but she either ignored them or she gave the same look back.

How could I be marrying such a rude person?

I thought to myself as she was taking her time down the isle and noticed half of the people here were gone now.

I growled lightly in the back of my throat and mentally asked for the spokes person to hurry up with the stupid song.

Ino tried to kiss her dad on the cheek but he pulled away quickly. Ino just let it go and stood on the next step in front of me. I took hold of her hands and we both looked at the person who was going to let us marry.

Tsunade came out in her usual attire as Ino glared at her rudeness. Tsunade glared back with twice as much hate, "We are gathered here today to bring these two harmonious people together in matrimony."

"I-"

Tsunade didn't get to finish her sentence, for Ino broke into it.

" Tsunade-sensei! Can we please hurry this up! I don't want this wedding to be long!" Ino cried out confused I nodded and Tsunade nodded back.

She skipped all the other unimportant part and went straight to the vows and ' I do's'

" Do you, Sasuke Uchiha, take Ino Yamanaka, to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health, for rich or poor, as long as you both shall live, 'til death do you part?"

" I do,"

" Do you InoYamanaka, take-"

" I do! I do! I do!" she answered coldly. Tsunade glared and nodded as a signal for to kiss the bride.

I flipped over the translucent veil covering her face and planted a soft kiss on her lips. I could tell she wanted more but I restrained her from doing so. We were going to save that thought for later tonight.

**_Sakura POV_**

I gasped as Ino and Sasuke kissed. Ino finally got what she and I both wanted. I looked down at the ground but whipped my head back up when I heard a shuffle of feet and saw a bunch of people turning around.

I quickly dashed out onto the street before anyone could see or hear me. But I wasn't so stealth like.

Naruto had turned around and had caught me.

He smiled lightly and then it was gone as soon as Ino and Sasuke walked back down the isle. I quickly hid behind a large building as I peered out of the side to get a good look at the crowd. A fair few were there but most of the other guests I had seen earlier were now gone.

I thought to myself as the group made it to the hokage's office for the dinner.

About two hours had passed and it was already starting to get dark. I was standing outside and alone while everyone else was either at the party or laying comfy cozy inside their warm beds.

I huffed out my chest and thought it brave if I just went up there to congradulate the newly-weds.

More to _Sasuke_ than to _Ino_.

But as I was walking down the corridor from the long trail of steps I heard akward noises coming from Ino-pigs hospital office.

Which used to be mine.

The door was slightly cracked and so, me being the nosiy person I am, I decided to take a quick look.

I was happy with what I found.

There on top of her desk was Ino Yamanaka making out with Sai. Her dress was almost off and he was only clad in his boxers.

" Sai I love you!" Ino giggled out. I glared dangerously at the secret couple and quickly ran towards the room where everyone was supposed to be.

Many people were shocked and made way for me to get through. I scanned the surrounding area for Sasuke and immediately saw his chicken-ass hair do sticking up amongst the crowd.

" Sasuke-kun!"

That wasn't me.

_-

**_DanichT02: Well guys? How was the second chapter?_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_DanichT02: Hey. Here's the next chapter, for Alone and Loved._**

* * *

**_SAKURA POV_**

I stared at the furious red-head that passed me. She had long fiery red hair that was uneven on one side and straight on the other. She had thick black-rimmed glasses on that shielded her matching red eyes.

She wore a short black cock-tail dress with diamond stud two inch high heels. Her giant hoop earring glistened in the blinding lights.

I stopped and took a moment to see what would happen.

" Sasuke-kun! I thought you said we were going to get married! I turn my back on you and you just leave and marry this blond whore!?"

Everyone in the room stopped to see what would happen to the new girl and the new groom.

_'Heh, not for long,'_

" Hn. I don't even care about you, Karin," Sasuke replied back. Said girl gasped while her hands flew up to her open mouth.

" Sasu-kun! You said you loved me! You said you would marry me! Why Sasuke? Why!?" Karin shouted out. Most eyes were on the two of them as I cautiously stepped back a bit.

" Hn,"

" Well fine! If your going to be that way, have fun with your new cheating wife!" I gasped happily at this Karin. She must have seen Ino and Sai together. I shivered at the thought of what could be happening to those two.

" What are you talking about, Karin?"

" I'm saying your wife is in her office right now with some black-haired dude! Doin' it right on top of her desk!" Most of the crowd gasped and glasses dropped to the ground. The music stopped playing and the lights went back to normal.

" What?"

" I said, your wife is having sex with someone else on top of her desk!"

I cheered inside my head while we all stayed deathly still. It was so quiet we could all here banging sounds coming from three doors down. Sasuke looked furious and shoved his way through the crowd to go investigate.

Some of the guests went and followed him while some looked at each other and started talking amongst themselves.

_" So the rumors were true."_

_" I always knew she was a slut,"_

_" He should of married Haruno-san." _

My eyes widened a the last comment and decided to go back home before any one saw me. Luckily this time no one had caught me.

* * *

**_SASUKE POV_**

What!? Ino was cheating on me within the two hours that we were married!? That has to be a lie.

" I'll go check it myself,"

Many of the people I passed gulped or shivered. I just ignored them as I passed many doors down the long hall.

As I came up to Ino's office, the banging in the walls grew much louder as the sweat on my neck grew fiercely.

My handed unsteadily reached for the door knob. Shakingly, my giant hand took hold of it and it twisted until I opened the door.

And just as Karin said, there was one of my best mans and my new wife.

" What the hell is this Ino!?" I shouted out between their moans. They stopped their actions and quickly got up off the desk. Ino grabbed most of her clothes and covered herself with them.

" Sasuke-kun! It's not what it looks like! Sai was just giving me some tips so we can have-"

" Save it Ino. I don't care if we've only been married for a couple hours but that's it. I'm getting a divorce!"

" You can't do that! You _love_ me!"

" No, you thought I loved you but I was just using you to rebuild the Uchiha clan,"

" WHAT!? You were using me!?"

I nodded my head and pushed my way through the hushed crowd. I made it outside to the moon lit sky. I starred up at the darkened night and gazed up at the stars.

I closed my eyes as a small breeze passed by and fluttered my groom's tux open.

Suddenly I heard a scuffle near by and I hurriedly went to check it out.

There on the bench where I left her, was Haruno Sakura herself in her formal dress sitting alone on the park bench.

* * *

**_DanichT02: Hey that's all guys a lot of stuff going on. Sorry it's so short. R&R. _**


	4. Chapter 4

**_DanichT02: Hey second day of mah schedule! Once again, here's another chapter for "Alone and Loved" !_**

* * *

**_AUTHOR POV_**

Sakura sat weeping on the stone bench where Sasuke had once left her on that fateful night.

The night when Sasuke left the village.

She had a lot of time to think of what she was going to say to Sasuke…well after he found out about Ino and Sai.

" What am I going to do," Sakura sighed. She leaned in and let her head rest on the palms of her hands.

" About what?" a voice called.

Sakura looked around and surveyed the area. Nothing was out of the ordinary except the lurching figure above her.

Clad only in a tight fish-net shirt, giant midnight-blue sweat pants and his usual ninja sandals, was the famous….

Uchiha Itachi.

_' What's he doing here?'_ Sasuke thought. Sasuke was going to ask Sakura but once he heard a noise from the bushes….

Sasuke's eyes glared hard and ruthless as everything in his mind from the events that just took place had vanished and turned into immense hatred for his brother.

"What are you doing here, Itachi?" Sakura asked.

_' She knows him!?'_

Of course, she would know about the famous Uchiha Itachi. Who wouldn't? He is practically wanted in every village.

" I just came to stop by, besides Leader-sama wishes to have an answer from you at this moment." Itachi stated emotionlessly.

Sakura snorted in contempt and stood up.

" Well I am not going to Akatsuki, even if I was, I would much rather it be the Leader himself than you." Sakura retorted. She rolled up her fists and rested them on either side of her hip and glared.

Itachi just smirked and reached out to grab her wrist.

But a whooshing sound was made and Sakura was out of Itachi's sight. His blood-red eyes slid over to his right and as he would expect, was Sasuke protecting Sakura.

" Don't you dare touch her Itachi!" Sasuke screamed out in his face. Itachi just stood with is usual poker face.

Sasuke growled deeply in the back of his throat as he had to control the urge to rip off Itachi's neck with his own hands.

" Now why would you be so protective of her Sasuke? Last time I checked you abandoned her, betrayed her, and…broke her heart." Itachi remarked.

Sasuke looked to the ground as Sakura tried to push away from Sasuke's grasp.

" Sasuke! Let me go!" Sakura lashed out. Sasuek just held on to her tighter.

"You heard her Sasuke, let her go."

" No! Your not going to get her!" Sasuke exclaimed.

" Since when do you care about me Sasuke!?" Sakura screamed, " You hate me! Isn't that why you said all those hurtful words and why you married that slut of a pig, Ino!?"

Sasuke opened his mouth but he couldn't find any words to say.

" My point exactly," Itachi smirked as he dashed for Sakura.

Sasuke held up his fists and tried to hit, but Itachi was faster.

Itachi grabbed hold of Sasuke's fist and twisted it backwards. Hearing the audible 'snap' of his bones made Itachi shiver in delight.

"Stay out of my way Sasuke," Itachi whispered in Sasuke's ear. Then Itachi spun Sasuke around and slammed him against a near by tree. Smirking even more as Sasuke's face showed pain from the impact.

Sakura stayed in that one spot wide-eyed as the events took place all happened so quickly. Itachi and Sasuke were visibly out of her sight. But she could still sense the spike of chakra coming from the forest.

Itachi had a the most evilest looks on his face as Sasuke looked up at him.

Sasuke spit out some blood near his feet as Itachi punched Sasuke in the gut.

" Forget it Sasuke, she's mine now." Itachi stated.

Sasuke had to bite his lip from screaming out at him. Eyes wide, Sasuke glared harder and clenched his teeth.

Sasuke had to do something.

* * *

**_SASUKE POV_**

He's right, I did do all of those nasty things to her but….

I can't figure it out.

I was only doing it to protect her.

**' Keep telling yourself that,'** Sasuke thought to himself.

Sasuke raised his leg and tried to kick Itachi, but he dodged and let Sasuke go.

" Heh, your right I don't care about her. Take her, she's just in the way." Sasuke retorted. An audible gasp was heard close by and Itachi got an eviler look.

Sakura Haruno had heard _everything_ he said.

* * *

**_SAKURA POV_**

Did he really mean all of that?

Was I really that useless that Itachi should just take me?

Was I really that much of a burden to him?

Was I really that annoying that he didn't even care about me?

No. I was going to show that pansy what he missed and is missing out on.

" Fine." I growled, " If that's what you really think about me, and all the other stuff you said, then I will go with Itachi."

" What?" Sasuke gasped.

" I'm only following your orders, Sasuke. You said he could take me away, well I'll let him."

" Sakura don't!" Sasuke pleaded.

" Sorry Sasuke, but you said it yourself, you want me gone." I stated emotionlessly as Itachi picked me up and carried me away.

_ _

As we took off I asked Itachi a favor.

" Please let me give this to Naruto," Itachi looked down as I pulled out a small tape recorder. He smirked and nodded and I told him where we could find him.

That and not to try and grab him for the Nine-Tailed Fox.

He hopped onto the Hokage Tower roof and gently set me down near the office window.

Everyone seemed to be in Tsunade's office having a ball. They must have all forgotten the incident that just happened, then.

I surveyed the crowd but found no sight of Naruto.

" What are you doing with him, Sakura-chan?"

Oh shit.

* * *

**_DanichT02: Oh snapped! Has Naruto found out about Sakura's secret? And what's with the tape recorder? Find out next time on " Alone and Loved" !_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_DanichT02: Hey I'm in that mood again so this chapter is going to be long and well written…I hope._**

* * *

_ _

" N-naruto…this isn't what it looks like." I stated rationally. I couldn't possibly let Naruto find out my secret. Although I don't really think I have to know, since he is probably already suspecting something.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, I already know."

"N-naruto…I'm so sorry," I said shakily as tears started to border the edge of my jade green eyes. I didn't want to loose Naruto too. I had lost everything else to Ino, but if there's one thing I never want to loose, it's going to be Naruto.

"It's alright, I understand."

Huh? He just understands me just like that? " I understand because I know that you hate me and you joined the Akatsuki to-"

_Smack._

Naruto stared wide-eyed as his tanned skin turned a blood red.

" Don't you _dare_ think that I'm joining the Akatsuki because of you!" Naruto just turned his head towards me eyes still wide, " I'm doing this because I can't stand living here, alone, without no one even caring for you."

" I care about you Sakura! I really do!" Naruto shouted out to me. He gently grasped my shoulders and pulled me in for a tight hug. I just stared down at his back while he held on tighter.

"Please Naruto, I promise I'll be back. Just as soon as I get stronger. But before I go I want you to have this." I said as I pulled out the tape-recorder. Naruto just stared confused when finally all the tears he was holding back poured out.

I handed him the tape-recorder and told him about the things that were on there.

"It's all the stuff Sasuke had said to me all these years since he's been back. I want you to keep it so you can remember what he did to me. That's why I'm truly leaving. Because of Sasuke."

Naruto nodded sadly and hugged me one more time before Itachi and I had to leave. But of course, Naruto wouldn't be Naruto if he didn't say those last words;

" You'd better take care of her Itachi! If you don't I'll personally hunt you down and kill you myself!"

Thankfully all Itachi did was smirk and nod at Naruto's smart remark and we continued on our way.

**_*-*-*-* TIME SKIP *-*-*-*_**

It has been four years since I've been to the Leaf Village. The last time I had been here was…well before I left. And it was brutal.

But that's all in the past now, seeing as I've become stronger and smarter than I once was.

I can now take any kind of pain, any kind of hurt, or betrayal and I won't even twitch.

I smirked down at the slacking village as I jumped from the forest trees onto the Hokage Faces. I had heard many rumors errupt from this place on many people. Specific people I'd like to add.

For instance, I had heard Sasuke and Ino did marry-again- after she apologized before Sasuke took her back and had a one-night-stand with her. After, he had fallen in 'love' with her again and the two got married.

Sai was out of the picture now since no one has heard or even seen him since the after party for the first wedding.

And the typical stuff did in fact happen; Naruto and Hinata finally got together and got married with a 3-year-old boy and a baby girl on it's way. Neji and Tenten finally took a chance for dating and were the happy twenty-two year-old couple everyone wanted them to be.

Shikamaru and Temari actually announced their secret dates out to the public once Shikamaru proposed to Temari. Kiba married a new light-brunette ANBU ninja **(A/N: CGWG-chan that's you!)** while Shino was engaged to an elite Jonin with long dark hair**(A/N: ME!!! YAY!!!)**

Lee found himself a nice civilian girl, Gaara finally got out of his 'I'm-not-loved' shell and actually started dating when he and Matsuri-he's apprentice- hit it off and they were currently going steady.

Kurenai was still taking care of little Asuma-kun while Kakashi and Gai were helping her raise him.

Along with the other ninja I used to know.

I hadn't heard anything going on with Kakashi, Gai, Kankuro, or anyone else that I forgot to mention.

Me? Well it may be shocking to know but Itachi and I dated a couple times while I was in the Akatsuki. He can be so calm and slightly sweet once he's not brooding and angered at everything he sees.

But enough about that unnecessary information.

Time to get down to business.

Haruno style.

* * *

**_DanichT02: GAH! I can't think of anything! And now I'm so embarrassed since my mom is playing MY music to her friend. So EVERYONE can hear. It sucks. Anyway hope you all had a happy new year and IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!: I'M BAAAAAAACK!!!!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**DanichT02: BAAAAAACK FOR REAL!**_

__ __

Everything was going perfect for me. I married Sasuke Uchiha, my child-hood crush, again and it was fantastic! Now I think he really does love me and won't use me for re-building the Uchiha-clan.

" Sasuke-kun! How was your night?" I asked cheerfully.

" Not bad. Not good."

" Oh…kay? Well I made breakfast so cheer up grumpy!" I laughed.

"Hn."

I pursed my lips in annoyance, he could be so anti-social! Oh well, at least he's mine! It was getting pretty boring around the house, or as Sasuke likes to call it, the Uchiha Mansion. So I decided it would be nice to take a small walk around the streets of Konoha.

"Sasuke-kun! I'll be right back."

" Where you going?" he asked suspicious.

"Oh no where, just getting some fresh air."

"Fine." I hated it when he did that. Those one-word sentences always made me feel like he doesn't love me.

Well I did sleep with Sai secretly when Sasuke-kun and I were going steady. I just couldn't help it!

Sasuke was being a brute to me and Sai was starting to get his emotions back…

_"Okay Sai, today we're going to learn about romance!"_

_"Romance?"_

_" Yeah you know, love, kindness, being sweet, hugs, kisses…." _

_Sai pulled out his instant dictionary from his weapons pouch and searched 'love'._

_"Love; a powerful emotion felt for another person manifesting itself in deep devotion or sexual desire." (A/N; Got that from Webster's Dictionary XD it's a BIG book.) I blushed at his last words. Clearly he had no experience with the topic of love._

_Maybe I could put my plan to work. I've had small feelings for Sai ever since he called me 'Ms. Beautiful' and even still when I'm with Sasuke._

_"Sai let me show you. Kindness is when the couple are nice to each-other, being sweet helps bring the relationship closer, hugs and kisses are a sign of deep affection in the relationship." I said. Wow I sounded so smart then and there! Even though I have no clue on what each topic meant._

_Next to show what I meant, I clasped my pale hands on his white cheeks and pulled his face closer to mine._

_"Like…this…." I mumbled under my breath as I connected Sai's lips with mine. _

_Sai froze up at the sudden contact, but he quickly got over it and relaxed. I smirked mentally and tried the next step. I lightly brushed my pink tongue against his cold lips and I felt him tense again._

_Lightly biting his bottom lip he opened his mouth for me and hesitantly pushing his tongue out to meet mine in an exotic dance._

_After a few seconds, I pulled back for air and looked at Sai. He was panting heavily and was in a lustful daze. His brooding eyes locked onto mine and we both stared at each other. I smirked and got up._

_We were in my family's local flower shop where anyone could barge in and find us. Luckily my parents weren't home so that gave me an advantage._

_Striding over to the shop door, I locked it and shut the curtain. Shielding our secret meeting from any wandering souls on the outside._

_Walking back over to Sai, I grabbed his hand and easily pulled him from the couch. Guiding us both up to my room and soon locking the door._

….That's how the whole affair started and I just couldn't bare to lose either of them. But as usual, fate was against me and on our wedding dinner party, Sasuke found out…

_Sai came up to me when I was getting some champagne and asked if he and I could talk. Smirking I nodded knowing exactly what he wanted so I went along._

_As we walked out of the 'party' room, I led Sai to my new office. It was so nice and clean I just had to get it dirty. Sure I was married now but who the hell cares? I have two gorgeous men wrapped around my finger._

_"How about we celebrate my recent marriage?"_

…After that Sasuke barged in and caught the two of us with many people trailing behind him from the party. With all those eyes staring me down I felt my face get red with embarrassment as I tried to lie to Sasuke.

_" Sasuke-kun! It's not what it looks like-!"_

….And that's when Sasuke called off our sudden marriage. I felt devastated and disgusted with myself for even betraying him. And from then on I made a promise to myself to never do that to him ever again.

Only if he accepted my apologies.

And he did. And that's why I'm here today with my loving husband Sasuke Uchiha. And I'm Ino Uchiha, head woman of the new Uchiha Clan. Well hopefully soon I will be. Yup that's right! Sasuke and I have been working hard to restore the destroyed Uchiha clan.

_ _

As I was thinking to myself I hardly noticed that I had already left the Uchiha compound and was now in the village streets. Many people I passed glared at me with disgust while others held sympathy.

I ignored their rude stares as I continued on my jolly way down the street. I looked up to the sky and admired the floating cotton balls in the sky. They looked so soft and light. Oh how I wish .life could be like a cloud.

Great now I'm starting to sound like my old team-mate Shikamaru.

As I was staring, I caught a spot of pink on the Hokage stone faces and I gasped in fear. But when I looked directly at the light color, it was suddenly gone.

_No she can't be here…not now!_

She is not stealing my Sasuke! Not ever. Feeling suddenly suspicious about my surroundings I made more catious steps down the stone-paved road.

If that Haruno really was back in town….

Then she's in for one hell of a ride.

_ _

Ah the fresh air of Konaha finally reached my tortured nose. Being cramped in a smelly cave with eight disgusting men didn't do any good for my poor nose.

" The air is so fresh here. I can't believe I made it back this quick." I said to myself. Deciding not to rush my visit back, I took the long stair-well down to the village streets. Taking my time on them gave me some time to think to myself.

How was the Rookie Nine group doing? Well Rookie Eight since I left.

And Lee's team too, I wonder if Gai was still his crazy old self.

As I walked down the stairs few people from in the streets stared surprised at me. I smirked and kept walking. One of the civilians that saw me gasped and ran towards the center of the village.

Towards the huge mass of buzzing pedestrians.

_Oh crap. _

" Hey stop!" I shouted out. The guy just kept on running towards the center of the village and he soon made it to his destination.

_Double crap._

" Haruno-hime is back!"

_Triple Crap._

I stopped abruptly on the roof of a random house and stared shocked at what the rude man had just blurted to the world.

Many gasps were heard around me and soon the people were running around pushing and shoving each other. Shouting out screams like, " We have to find her!"

"Don't let her go!"

"The angel is finally back!"

" I can't wait to see her again!"

I sweat-dropped at the scene and decided to make their search a little easier.

" Yeah I'm back."

Everyone in the village turned to look at me with wide eyes. I just stared straight ahead avoiding their pestering eyes.

_ _

It's only been a few minutes and I was getting tired of everyone staring at me so I finally said, " Is anyone going to say something?"

Many peoples jaws hit the hard ground, mostly boys, I guess because they haven't heard me talk in a while. Some boys said I had a voice just like an angel. Others went on and on about how cute I sounded and how cute I was.

It was getting annoying.

Sighing I decided to make my way towards my former shishou's office so I could reside myself back into the village.

As I was walking, many of the pedestrians made a break in the crowd to let me through. I still felt a slight feeling of claustrophobia in the pit of my stomach with all these people standing on both sides of me.

Walking a little faster to lighten the sudden feeling of hurling I felt a certain pair of eyes on me from a far.

Well more in like in the nearest tree.

There stood Itachi Uchiha watching over me in the shadows.

_ _

" Sasuke-kun! Honey I'm home!" my wife shouted out through the entire Uchiha residence.

She could be so annoying at times, but I always remember that I was the one who married her…again.

The first time didn't go as planned.

Anyway I sighed and made my way down to greet her from her short morning walk.

" Did you get enough fresh air Ino, Darling?" I asked emotionless. I saw her flinch a little but she replaced it with a bright and charming smile that I could just kiss her.

" Yeah! It really helped me clear my mind! I'm so glad I got out of the house for once!" Ino exclaimed happily.

Oh yeah, that's right…Ino doesn't get out of the house as much anymore. Ever since I made her quit being a Konoha Kunoichi, I've been keeping her hostage here in the Uchiha Compound for her safety.

Plus we were a little busy at the moment with reviving the Uchiha Clan.

"I'm glad." I said quickly. I wasn't really much of a talker as Ino was but we made our simple conversations work out.

" But Sasuke-kun, I'm a little worried now…." Ino said as she shifted her hands into small fists up to her chest.

" I think I saw Haruno no baka while I was on my walk."

_What?_

_Sakura's back?_

_When did this happen?_

" So Sakura's back huh? Hmph I don't see a reason to be surprised." I must've triggered something inside of Ino since after I said that sentence her eyes burned with a hot passion as she ranted on about how she agreed with me one hundred percent.

" I know right!? What's so great about that freakishly large forehead of hers? It's so huge you could stand on it! And-" I didn't hear anything after that. I decided to let Ino rant to herself for a while, while I slipped silently out of the house.

To see if what Ino said was true.

Was Haruno Sakura really back in Konoha?

_ _

I made my way towards the Hokage's house since many people said that they saw Sakura walking that this direction.

The rumors _were_ true.

Sakura was back in the Hidden Leaf Village….

As I walked down the village streets many people were buzzing with excitement. I heard many talk to their friends saying that their 'angel' was back. Confused I desperately wanted to find out who this 'angel' was.

" Why it's the one and only Haruno-hime of course! She has finally returned to us!" And old man said gleefully.

" Yeah and she's still beautiful as ever." A guy in his mid-twenties said.

Whoa. Haruno was back in the village. I can't freaking believe it….

After I defiantly knew that Sakura was back in the village, I asked many to where I could find her. Each saying the same thing.

The Hokage Tower.

_'Duh. Why hadn't I thought of it before?'_ I thought to myself as I glared at the stone steps leading up to Tsunade's office.

Coming up to her office door, I knocked twice and waited patiently for an answer. I heard some shuffling inside and opened the door once I was rewarded with a sold 'come in'.

I regretted even coming here once I saw the scene before me.

Haruno Sakura was standing right in front of me…looking sexy as ever.

Her jade eyes batted mockingly towards me as her green irises burned a hole into my body.

Her outfit changed since the last time I saw her. A onyx sash was drapped around her shoulders, her ninja boots were smaller and they now only reached half-way up her calf and they had more heel on it than the last pair.

Her red Haruno was still in it's proper place but instead of it being the standard shirt, it was a tight spaghetti strap crimson shirt with the Haruno clan symbol embedded into the left side of her chest.

Sakura no longer had the Leaf hitai adorning the top of her cherry head but a red translucent sash was tied secured on her forehead. She wore dark green khaki pants that reached the top of her knees while the standard ninja equipment was adjusted in its proper place on her right leg and on the left of her backside.

Thin black arm bands were covering her arm flesh as the long gloves were ripped giving her the rebel type look. And the fingertips on the gloves were cut off for even easier weapon handling.

"Hello Uchiha-san,"

_ _

**_DanichT02: I give thanks to ALL of my reviewers and I apologize for the agonizing long wait. I just got back from vaca. And I have to finish up mid-terms since I was away. But I am going to up-date EVERY in-progress story with a long chapter to show my thanks for all you good people who waited patiently for this chapter. THANX FOR UNDERSTANDING!_**

**_With Love_**

**_~Dani-chan (DanichT02)_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hey, hope you enjoy!_**

_ _

Sakura

_ _

Oh. My. Kami.

Did he know that I was back or something? He must've overheard one of the villagers gossiping about it. When he first came in, I didn't do anything. I had already felt his chakra coming towards the Hokage tower, so it wasn't really a shock to me. Still, it is a sight to see the renown Uchiha standing in front of me after four years. He had the casual Jonnin wear situated over his slight, muscular body.

" Hello Uchiha-san," I pronounced politely and respectively. I wasn't going to let this pain in the bum get me down only after a few minutes I have been back.

Sasuke stared bewildered at my presence in the Hokage office. What? Was I some freak show to him now? I guess I could be classified as that seeing as he always hated to even glance at me. Tch, that Yamanaka brat wasn't so much to look at either.

" Sa-Sakura," Sasuke stuttered out. His famous Uchiha eyes wide with excitement, shock, surprise, and a bunch of other emotions. So he finally learned how to have feelings again? Good for him. Suddenly, his eyes turned into complete malice.

His once calm façade was now contorted with one of the most heated looks. I inwardly smirked at his sudden anger and wanted to push his buttons a little longer.

" What is it that you want, Uchiha? Don't you have to be with your loving wife?" I asked sweetly. Sasuke's face once again turned into one of shock. Did he think I didn't know about his and Yamanaka's previous engagement? Oh well, if he's that dense, then I don't know why I even crushed on him when we were younger.

" How do you know about that, Haruno?" Sasuke sneered out through clenched teeth. I smirked and lightly giggled at his statement, implied question. Many of the ANBU that were in the room, sighed softly at the sound of my sweet laughter, and I couldn't help but laugh a little more.

" What are you laughing at, whore!?" Sasuke lashed out frustratingly. I stopped at that last comment. Did he really call me what I think he did?

" You want to repeat that last statement, Uchiha?" I sneered out through a tightened jaw. He stumbled back a bit at my harsh voice, but quickly caught himself before any one could notice. Too bad I already did.

Sasuke smirked and made an attempt to restate his last comment. But before he could, I attacked him with such speed and force the ANBU had to double-take and relocate where I was. I pulled back my newly formed fist and slammed it into that know-it-all's face. He flew back and some of the ANBU cringed at the loud crack that sounded throughout the room when Sasuke hit the opposite wall.

" Next time I hear that trash come out of your mouth towards me again, I'll make sure you won't be able to fertilize your precious clan anymore."

Some snickered behind me while my shishou giggled lightly along with them. I smirked at the dazed Uchiha and returned to my seat in front of Tsunade's desk.

" Ahem, well now that, that is out of the way, let's get down to business. Sakura." Tsunade called to me as she rested her perfect chin on top of her recently manicured fingers.

" We have major business to discuss, such as you leaving the Hidden Leaf Village so suddenly, Sakura." I tensed after her sentence and fidgeted in my seat, making some of the wooden knots pop as I did. Everything was quiet as I looked at my jade painted toe-nails.

" Why'd you do it?" Tsunade asked.

" I had to, shishou." I answered hastily. I was so nervous that I still couldn't look up at my sensei. I didn't want to see the hurt emotion in her auburn eyes while they clashed with my guilty emerald ones. I wanted to tell her why I did it, but these damn ANBU were keeping me from doing so.

" The truth. I want the truth." Tsunade commanded. I shivered in slight fright. When Tsunade wanted to be assertive, she was assertive. Under the tension, I asked Tsunade politely to dismiss the current ANBU in the room. Taking the hint, Tsunade acquiesced my request and allowed the ANBU to be relieved. …Now it was just me and Tsunade-shishou in the room. No one else. Just the two of us. I gulped down the rising lump in my throat as I tried to explain my reasons for leaving.

'_You dimwit! You spent all that time training physically, emotionally, and mentally all for what? To be stomped on by Tsunade-shishou after a glare!? Get some back bone you wimp!'_

I nodded inwardly at my encouraging words as I found my voice somewhere in my sudden muted state. Searching for the correct words to put into my sentence, I finally answered my shishou's awaited question.

" I did it so I could get stronger." I looked up at my shishou's eyes and I saw that she wanted me to continue. Sighing, I did as told since I didn't want anyone thinking that I left because I was power hungry like the current unconscious Uchiha that lied on the cold floor.

" I did it because I didn't want to linger behind my team-mates backs all the time. When I was still a young gennin, I always relied on Naruto-kun, Kakashi, and Uchiha to protect me from foreign enemy ninja. It was only after Sasuke left that I realized how weak I truly was. I always looked at their backs and I wanted to know how it felt to be up front with them, instead of in the back guarding the escort weakly.

"After he had left, I started to have a craving for getting stronger so I could protect my loved ones. So I turned to you, shishou. After Naruto-kun and I had gotten back from our mission with Jiraiya-san, I wanted to be trained by the legendary Slug Princess herself.

"You taught me all that you knew whether it was on strength, mentality, or medical. And I am entirely in your debt for helping me achieve my greatest goal. Yet, I knew that one day, it wouldn't be enough, so I started going outside of the village into the forests to physically train myself.

" That was when _he_ came along…"

_ _

Sasuke

_ _

Ow. My head feels like it had a ton of bricks thrown onto it. I squinted at the bright sunlight as it showered it's heated rays onto my cold face. All I remember was heading to the Hokage office to see if Haruno was really back or not. She was, and I remember we had a little spat.

Next thing I know I'm outside…with everyone staring at me oddly.

'_Way to go Uchiha. You're supposed to be the most respected person in the village yet here you are lying humiliatingly on the street.'_

Many of the villagers giggled at my embarrassing moment while others just minded their own business. Some shuddered at my discomfort and I swear that I could see the recall a time when they were in the same position as me.

Growling, I stood up and swerved a little as I tried to regain my balance onto the soles of my sore feet. I'm going to get that Haruno-ama if it's the last thing I do. And with the way she punches, I sure hope I at least get a hit on her before she ends my life.

Sighing in annoyance seeing as Ino will have a fit when I got home, I started to walk down the Konoha streets towards my home.

The Uchiha Mansion.

_ _

I can see my assumption was correct. As soon as I got home my wife, Ino, bombarded me with questions such as; "Sasuke-kun! Are you alright!?" "Did that Haruno bitch try to touch you!?" "Oh my Kami Sasuke-kun! How did you get that black eye!?"

It was truly annoying.

Even more annoying than Haruno. I sighed as I ignored Ino's prestigious ways as I made my way towards the family bath. When I got in, I saw right away…I indeed had a severe black eye situated on my left eye. My cheek had a slight black bruise accompanying my skin and it hurt to the touch. Sighing again, I called for my wife to see if she could do anything about my problem.

Unfortunately, Ino wasn't strategically prepared for medical occurrences such as this. When I first came back to the village, Ino was well educated in the medical field, yet she still knew little about the concept. She had informed me that Sakura was the one Tsunade favored and had yet to teach her anything above healing mediocre cuts, gashes, stabs and anything including.

" Sorry Sasuke-kun, that's the best I can do. Forehead must've hit you pretty hard and probably had an advanced amount of chakra fused into her punch to make this much damage." Ino stated with woe. She truly felt sorry for me and I couldn't help but smirk reassuringly back at the beautiful blonde.

" It's fine. I'll just take a shower and just forget that it even happened. …And maybe after I get out, we can continue our activities before we let it fly over our head." I purred seductively into her small pink ear. Ino giggled at my antics and pulled me closer to her.

" Hmm. That sounds delectable Sasuke-kun." Ino purred back. I growled and scooped her up into my arms as I ravished onto her delicious neck. Ino squealed as I gently set her back on the ground as I made my way into the shower.

" You want me to join you Sasuke-kun?" Ino said seductively on the other side of the curtain as I turned the hot water on and hopped in. I chuckled at her attempt to make love right there, but I wasn't even planning any activities after I get out of the shower.

My body is too sore from Sakura's punch earlier.

Damn, she sure can punch. And punch hard. Very, very hard. Sighing in content at the feeling of the warm water against my bruised skin, I was left to my thoughts once Ino was out of the bathroom.

'_Who knew Sakura could grow up to be that strong? She seemed so weak when we were gennin. And now I'm supposed to believe she's this strong after a number of years? I highly doubt that.'_

Well how am I to accuse her? I didn't even focus an amount of my time on her when I had first returned to the village. Not even a glance in her direction. So I guess, I wouldn't notice how strong she was before she left. Still, I disagree with everyone's thoughts if they think weak, annoying, little Sakura Haruno is strong.

Stronger than Kakashi; _possibly_.

Stronger than Naruto and I; _absolutely not_.

Even though she may have great power, she still didn't have the requirements to be a true shinobi/kunoichi. She had neither a blood line nor a special demon to assist her in her ninja skills. So how can more then one person possibly, even think, that Sakura was stronger then the Hokage herself.

I'll have to look into this more later, but for now it's time to relax. I had a loving, loyal wife, a great home, few friends, and soon a family. Nothing could possibly ruin my life.

Nothing.

_ _

Ino

_ _

When Sasuke had gotten back from his short journey, I was shocked. Worried too, but mostly shocked. When I saw that mark on his face, I knew he had met up with Sakura. Sakura had a knack for punching people with enhanced chakra, but never in all my life have I seen something as bad as this. Sasuke probably pissed her off big time if she was able to do this much damage to his perfect, beautiful face.

Urgently trying to help my husband, I tried to heal him as best as I could. Now I wasn't as skilled as Sakura, but I still knew a few medical treatments. None as powerful as Sakura's but I think it's still worth praise. I remember getting punched with one of Sakura's chakra infused punches and I did not like it one bit. It stung for weeks on end until Tsunade forced her to heal it. Plus it was swollen so it covered nearly half of my face with red and purple bruises.

I shivered at the thought of getting punched by her again and I knew I didn't want that anytime soon.

Once I saw that Sasuke absolutely did not want company during his shower, I silently retreated back into the living room and plopped down on the couch. Sure it was very un-lady like to just 'plop' down on furniture, but as far as I can see, there was no one else but me in the room. So, who really gives a crap? Sasuke taught me the proper way to being an Uchiha, but I found it all to be rubbish.

Sit up straight, eat with your mouth closed, talk politely towards superior officials, blah, blah, blah. It was a real drag. Listening to all those rules and having to follow them. Personally, I just followed his orders when he was around, other times when I am with my friends, I act total opposite then how Sasuke expects me to act.

"Psh, all he's doing is making me be something that I'm not." I murmured to myself angrily. Really. Who was Sasuke to try and tell me how I am supposed to act? If he wants such a perfect wife then why doesn't he find one.

Gasp.

Did, I just think what I think I thought? No it's impossible. I love Sasuke with all my heart. Even if he is somewhat controlling. I still love him, and will continue to love him until the day I die.

'_Who am I kidding? I'm miserable with him. Sure the sex is great, but how can I ever tell him that I am not eligible to have kids?'_

Yes, it's true. I Ino Yamanaka am no longer a candidate to bare children. It happened on a mission back when Sasuke was still a missing-nin.

_Flashback_

" _Ino! Try and be careful! We're dealing with Akatsuki not some random Sound-ninja!" Shikamaru shouted out as he battled against Hidan. I nodded dumbly at him as I grabbed a kunai from my kunai holster and held it defensively in front of my chest._

" _Well, well. If it isn't some little Hidden Leaf Village ninja." The one member Kakuzu smirked behind his black mask. _

_I glared at him as I stood my ground, trying desperately to stop the shaking in my knees. _

" _Not going to talk? Fine, then I shall end your pathetic life right here and now!" Kakuzu shouted out and rushed towards me. Standing a couple feet back, Kakuzu shot out his arm as many veins extended it's length. My eyes widened when I realized that I didn't have enough time to dodge his oncoming attack._

" _Gah!" I shouted out as his broad fist latched onto my slim neck, blocking any oxygen from entering my lungs. Kakuzu shot back his arm quickly with me still attached as he did a hand sign with only one hand and shouted a foreign jutsu. His hand lit up with gold sparks as it looked like tiny fire-works shot out from his hand. He pulled back and waited for the opportune time to strike._

_Pulled closer and closer towards the tentacle user, I slammed my eyes shut as I tensed my body for the upcoming onslaught._

"_Ino!" Shikamaru shouted out but was silenced once Hidan used a sneak attack on him and used his scythe to knock Shikamaru out. I cried as a sudden pain in my stomach almost made me want to put._

_Thankfully I hadn't gotten the full blast since Choji surprised Kakuzu and knocked him to the other side of the field. _

" _Ino you alright?" Choji asked. I tried to reply but I fell into unconsciousness._

_End Flash Back_

I tensed at the thought. What if Sasuke found out? Would he divorce me…again? I shook the thought off as I quickly turned on the T.V. to rid me of such thoughts. But the thoughts still came back though.

He wouldn't…would he?

_ _

Sakura

_ _

Ugh. So troublesome that woman is. Although, I should thank her though. I mean she did legally accept Itachi Uchiha back into the village. Yet he declined. Said he was part of Akatsuki now and did not want to be burdened by Konoha's sick ways of treating it's shinobi like lab rats.

Yet Tsunade took it very well, seeing as she left for partially the same reasons he did. But that still didn't get me off the hook to why I was traveling with Akatsuki such as Itachi in the first place. I glowered at the long lecture on how the whole 'Itachi' thing started and it wore out my tongue and throat to no end.

"Is your tongue holding out well, kunoichi?" the same velvety voice that made me pleasant shivers coil down my spine. I turned scarce for perhaps seeing Itachi standing behind me. In the middle of the street. With everyone staring at him.

Alas, I was blessed since Itachi conjured up a quick henge and concealed his real identity by posing as an attractive civilian. I almost gushed at his new handsome body but refrained myself.

'_I was trained to not show emotions.' _

I sighed and quickened my pace so that I could get to my house that I hoped was still alive and well. Unfortunately, the Uchiha brooding behind me didn't take my silence too kindly.

"I asked you a question, Sakura." Itachi purred out. He knew how to make my nerves shiver doesn't he? I blushed a little as I retreated behind him once he stepped in front of me. I looked over his form. Many things had change. His hair style, hair color, eye color, skin color, clothes, yet there was one thing that he didn't seem to change.

His ass.

I can remember that tight jutted out skin anywhere. I blushed as I had to refrain my thoughts so I didn't get frisky.

'_I was trained to not show emotion.'_

'_I was trained to not show emotion.'_

'_I was train-oh god look at his tight buttocks swinging sexily down the street. Kami I just want to smack it!'_

Calm yourself Sakura, you're a shinobi, you are trained to uphold the ninja way. Nothing must get in the way of your shinobi training….

'_Look at it! It's looks so juicy and tight I want to squeeze it!' _

There goes all my training. Can't let one sexy guy go away can you Sakura? No cause I am just attracted to bad boys wearing black cloaks with red clouds adorned onto them. Oh well. Better hurry and get home. I want to take a nice warm bath so I don't have to wallow in sweat and blood.

'_Eek! He's shaking it!'_

On second thought, let's go grope the Uchiha.

_ _

**_I have to say this is the funniest thing I have written for any of my stories. I thought it was kind of perverse but hey, we're all perverts deep down inside. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and had a great laugh._**

**_Ja ne!_**

**_~DanichT02_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**BOOM BABY!**_

_**DANICHT02's MIND BURSTS WITH IDEAS!**_

_**_ _**_

_**Author**_

_**_ _**_

"Kunoichi, tell me why you have written this on my butt." a current irritated Itachi hissed out as he looked at his paper covered butt with interesting words written on it.

" Just going to remind people who you belong to." Sakura giggled. Oh yes, today was such a great day. Sakura recently got back from punching the lights out of the bastard Uchiha, got accepted back into the village, and recently had spare time on her hands to spend it with the older, _sexy_ Uchiha. Which leads us to the current predicament at hand.

Written on his butt, was the following….

**Property of Sakura H.**

**Bee-otches!**

"I don't know how I put up with you." Itachi grumbled out at the pinkette. Sakura giggled again and skipped off towards the kitchen.

"Love you too weasel."

"Hn."

Sakura smiled at the brooding Uchiha and continued to make her way towards the kitchen. She was preparing to make lunch for the two of them, until she checked her fridge.

'_Naruto can clean my house, but he couldn't clean out my fridge!?' _Sakura thought angrily to herself. Inside the fridge was several, out dated sodas, milk, and produce. While any left over food from previous nights she had ordered them were a bluish hue and had some green slop smeared over them. A few rats that died from hypothermia, yeah, nothing she couldn't handle. So she did the only responsible thing to do.

She stayed calm, and softly said they were going out to lunch.

" OH MY KAMI-SAMA! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SMELL!? EW! ARE THOSE _**DEAD RATS**_!? WHAT IS THIS!? ITACHI HURRY GET YOUR HENGE ON! WE'RE LEAVING!"

Oh yeah totally calm.

_ _

Sakura

_ _

Note to self; kill Naruto for not cleaning out fridge.

"Itachi, is there any place you want to go for lunch?" I asked the disguised Uchiha striding beside me. Itachi still held his demeanor, but his complexion looked like he was utterly happy and calm. With a slightly deeper and louder voice, Itachi spoke.

" Well, I always ate dangos(sp?) at the Konoha Dango Shop. Why not stop there?" Itachi suggested. My eyes widened a bit.

'_I never knew someone like Itachi could like sweets. How cute.' _I inwardly laughed at the thought. Seriously, how many criminals like Itachi Uchiha like something so sweet like dango?

"Well alright then. To the Konoha Dango Shop it is!" I exclaimed as I grabbed hold of Itachi's arm and dragged him in the direction of the dango shop. As Itachi and I walked past many villagers we ignored the comments directed towards us.

"Oh my are they going out? They make a good couple."

" They're both sexy, so they must be made for each other."

" I'm happy for Haruno-hime."

" I wonder if they're going to get married."

" I can't wait to see their children!"

I blushed as red as a tomato after that last comment. Villagers want Itachi and I to have children? Well, maybe they wouldn't have said that if they actually knew who this guy really was. I giggled at the thought of their dreams back firing once they found out my companion was none other than Itachi Uchiha himself. Of course only a few people knew that it was really him.

"After we're done Itachi, I'm going to visit Naruto. You can come if you like." I whispered to him as we entered the small restaurant and sat down at a table. Itachi nodded and we both waited patiently for our waiter to come take our orders.

We didn't have to wait long, thank kami, since it the business, was a little slow today. I think Anko-sensei might have eaten all of the dumplings before anyone else got here. Giggling at my small joke, I mentally cringed when I heard an annoying screeching voice in my ear.

" OMG! Fore-head! Is that, like, you? I haven't seen you in, like, forever and, like, ever! How have you been!?" the devil's voice exclaimed. I glared at the blonde haired kunoichi and resisted the urge to rip that fake face off her skinny neck.

" Hello Yamanaka-san. I've been well." I replied quickly. I had to refrain from any kind of contact with her or else I'll lose control and actually hurt her.

" Oh c'mon! What's with the formalities!? You know we're best friends right! BFF's!" Ino shouted again. She smiled showing her operated teeth that shined way too bright for my liking. What she did next though was more irritating and nerve raking than that. Ino actually had the guts to scoot over next to Itachi in the small booth. Itachi scooted away as far as he could, but cursed when he hit the wall. I glared at Ino and hope that she would suddenly burst into flames.

" Hey cutie, what's your name?" Ino asked Itachi seductively. I growled lightly at her and her blonde head turned towards me. "What's wrong Fore-head? I'm just introducing myself to your friend. Or is he your man?" Ino asked me. I glared at her while she just turned her attention back to Itachi.

" Well? What is it? C'mon you can tell me." Ino purred out as she wrapped her arms around Itachi's neck and tried to close the space in between them.

'That's it, that whore is going down!' I screamed inwardly as I stood up and grabbed Ino by the collar and dragged her outside with me. Ino's manicured nails scratched on the back of my hands, but I still held a fierce grip. I took her into an alley way and threw her against the wall. She slumped down and I was a good few feet from her. Good enough that I was almost towering over her.

" Now listen here, you slut. I don't care if you can get any man just by pleasuring them, you don't try and hit on my man while you're married! What would Uchiha say if he found you like this, again?" I saw Ino's eyes widen, even in this low light. I smirked at her while I continued, " Now if you're going to be a good non-slutty girl, I think it would be wise if you got the hell out of here before I kick your skanky ass."

Ino glared up at me before she pushed passed me and ran out of the alley. I let out a breath I was holding in and made my way back to the shop. Itachi was still there and our food apparently was up. I went back over to my seat and started to dig into my food.

Itachi gave me a weary look and I could tell he was asking what happened while I was gone. I smirked at his silent question and answered, " Just taught that slut a few rules about messing with my man."

"Your man?" Itachi asked smirking. I blushed and plopped a piece of dumpling into my mouth.

" Yes my man, now shut up and eat."

_ _

Ino

_ _

I can't believe that pink-haired bitch! Who does she think she is calling me a slut!? I growled to myself as tears flowed down my cheeks. I was currently making my way towards the Uchiha compound to tell Sasuke-kun what Haruno did to me.

I smirked and thought about the consequences Sakura would face. No one could ever escape the almighty Uchiha's wrath. Even Sakura. Oh boy she's in for a rough time when I tell Sasuke!

Prepare for your doom Haruno!

_ _

I was so giddy when I made it to the Uchiha compound. I was only a few walls away from informing Sasuke-kun about today's events.

_' I wonder if he'll make the Hokage ban her from Konoha forever! Man that would be great!'_ I thought happily to myself. I prayed that was the solution.

After walking into the compound, I bounded down the streets and hastily tried to find Sasuke. After a few minutes of searching, I found him in our bedroom lying on the bed. Cooking up some fake tears, I burst into the room making Sasuke jump. As soon as he saw my tears he jumped of the bed and made his way to comfort me.

" Ino, what's wrong?"

"Sa-Sakura," I sniffled out. Man Sasuke can be played so easily.

" What did she do?" Sasuke growled out. I covered my face, making it look like I was bawling, But I was actually smirking. I loved the way he growled out her name like he hated her.

"I-I was trying to be nice to her, and s-she suddenly punched me and called me all these mean names. She made me feel so terrible Sasuke-kun! I d-don't know what to do!" I cried. Sasuke hugged me tightly as he growled out a sentence that made my day.

" Don't worry, I'm going to get back at Sakura for you."

Hook, line, and sinker.

_ _

Sasuke

_ _

Oh Sakura is so going to get it! How dare she insult my Uchiha queen! I stomped down the street and was glad people made a slit in the road for me to get through. They were smart to know when I was mad. I asked Ino where she last saw Sakura and she told me it was at the Konoha Dango Shop. As I made my way towards there, I heard numerous conversations moving through the air.

" Yeah, Yamanaka ran off crying after what Haruno-hime said to her."

I stopped mid step, and strained my ears to get better hearing.

" Whoa, was Sakura-chan that loud?"

" No, a few of the villagers sneaked up on the two of them. Including me."

" Well what did you hear?"

" Only Haruno-hime calling Yamanaka a slut and bashing on her for trying to get with her man."

My eyes widened at the last sentence. Was that true? Sakura was going out with someone?

Wait, what?

Why am I asking about that? I should be asking if it was true if Ino was trying to get with Sakura's man. I scoffed at the thought. No, Ino learned from her mistakes, and I'm positive she wouldn't even think about doing those things again.

Still, it's a possibility. She did it once, she could do it again.

I shook my head and continued my way towards the Dango shop. Shaking the conversation I just heard out of my train of thought. It was only a few minutes until I finally made it at the small restaurant, and I was prepared to barge in and give Haruno a piece of my mind. But, as I was walking up the street towards the entrance, two figures emerged. One with pink hair and one with dark orange hair. I stopped and tried to find a place to hide. I masked my chakra and I was sure they couldn't sense me.

I smirked as I spied on the supposed couple, and followed them every where I could. Finally after a long ways walk, they stopped at the training grounds. Confused, I wondered if they were going to spar with each other.

_'Tch. Haruno's too weak to even be a ninja.'_

But what actually happened made my heart drop. The dark orange haired guy was suddenly surrounded by thick smoke as I recognized the hand signs that signified a transformation jutsu.

The long dark hair, the strained, blood-red eyes, the long red clouded cloak. I shook in rage at the sight of my brother.

_'I won't let you escape this time!'_ I inwardly shouted. Yet, Sakura's movements stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Come here Ita-kun," Sakura purred as she pulled him down for an open-mouthed kiss.

Oh lord.

_ _

_**So weird, my brain just got a whirl pool full of ideas. Too bad it was only for this story. Oh well, as long as I get to make the fans happy, I'm happy! Sorry it's shorter but I hope you still enjoyed it!**_

_**~DanichT02**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thanks to all the people that reviewed. I really appreciate you guys. That's why this chapter is dedicated all to you! Thanks!**_

**Rosabelle the Sarcastic_: ItaSaku Tonsil Hockey is definitely going on my list. Copyrighted by you of course. XD_**

_**I STILL LOVE ALL OF YOU! **_

_ _

**_Author_**

_ _

To say that Mrs. Uchiha was worried about her husband would've been an understatement. Ino knew that Sasuke had left the Uchiha mansion more than an hour ago, and she knew that Sasuke liked to take his time when he made people suffer. But she was starting to get worried.

Sasuke wouldn't waste all of his precious time towards Sakura, so why was he so late in getting home? Ino bit at her long, purple painted nails and tried to calm her fidgeting nerves.

"It's alright, he's probably just teaching her a lesson for saying those awful things towards me." Ino reassured herself.

Oh how was she wrong.

_ _

"Itachi, Sasuke is watching us." Sakura whispered out to her kissing partner.

"I know, that's why I'm doing this," Itachi replied back, leaning down to get another kissing session started up.

"Itachi, I've finally found you," Sasuke's voice growled out. Sakura and Itachi turned to look at the angered Uchiha, as they both inwardly smirked at their success.

"What do you plan to do exactly?" Itachi murmured out. He wrapped a strong arm around Sakura's tiny waist and held her close to his chest. This brought a growl out of Sasuke.

"I'm going to kill you!" Sasuke exclaimed, Chidori Nagashi activated as he charged for the couple, mainly Itachi.

A sudden, chakra infused punch in the jaw stopped his attack though. Sasuke staggered back a bit until he finally fell down from the impact of the punch. Sasuke brought his hand up to feel his jaw, and winced. It was broken. Sasuke looked up from his fallen state, he stared into the shining green eyes of Sakura Haruno.

Sakura grabbed Sasuke's collar and lifted him up so he was at her eye level. Resulting in Sasuke's feet lying still on the ground, since he was so much taller than her.

"Listen here Uchiha, you don't say or do anything about what you've seen today, unless you want to be castrated and sent to your fan-girls that still follow you. Got it?" Sakura demanded.

Sasuke would've said something, but his jaw was in a painful predicament at the moment. So, he just settled for a glare and a nod. Sakura smirked and dropped Sasuke on the ground, she turned and made her way over to Itachi, where he used the correct hand signs for a transformation jutsu, and transformed into the orange-haired man again.

"C'mon Itachi, we have a blonde hyperactive ninja to visit."

_ _

"Everything is fine," Ino chided again. She had been waiting for over two hours now, and she was getting desperate.

'What if he didn't go to teach Sakura a lesson and he's actually cheating on me!?' Ino panicked.

"No, he would never do that to me, he loves me." Ino reassured herself once again. Her husband was the top-ranking ninja in the whole Hidden Leaf Village. No one messed with him because they all knew they would lose to the almighty Sasuke Uchiha.

Ino finally decided that she would go look for Sasuke if he didn't turn up at the Uchiha mansion in five minutes. So, being the good, perfect Uchiha wife that she is, Ino sat patiently as she stared intently at the digital clock that sat under the flat screen T.V.

2:34

"…."

2:35

"…."

2:36

"…."

2:37

"…."

2:38

"Alright that's it! I'm going to go save my hubby!" Ino shrieked as she made her way towards the door. Just as she was about to open and leave, Sasuke came crashing through it.

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino exclaimed with worry.

"Take back your ungrateful husband, and make sure he, and you, don't come near the two of us again." Sakura warned, right leg still high in the air from when she kicked Sasuke into the door. Sakura smirked at the frightened face of Ino and turned to walk towards Naruto's apartment, hand in hand with Itachi.

Ino recollected her thoughts, and hastily got up to scream at Sakura before she left.

"That's right run away bitch!" Ino screamed.

Sakura stopped, Itachi, in his new form, looked worried and didn't stop Sakura from knocking the self-centered Uchiha mistress.

Ino groaned in pain as her face hit the outside wall of the Uchiha Mansion. Sakura dusted herself off of invisible dust bunnies as she continued with her stroll down to Naruto's apartment.

"Call me that again and see what happens."

_ _

**_Sakura_**

_ _

Today was awesome!…. Note the Sarcasm.

All I wanted to do today was go on my little date with Itachi and have a peaceful, relaxing afternoon devoted to myself and him. But noooo…Ino just happens to come along and tries to hit on my boyfriend, Sasuke tries to attack Itachi and I, and Ino called me a bitch.

Yeah, I'm the bitch even though she cheated, and possibly cheating, on Sasuke Uchiha. Oh yes, I'm definitely the bitch in this situation.

"I just want to visit Naruto and have a relaxing, no interference filled evening."

"What?" Itachi asked.

"Nothing, just talking to myself." I replied. Itachi gave me an incredulous look, not believing my reassurance. "Really, it's nothing for you to worry about."

"Hn." Itachi grunted. I smiled at him and cupped his hand into mine. I know we're not dating, but I can relive the days we had together, right?

Itachi gave me a confused look and I let my hand fall from his warm touch. Itachi's hand grabbed mine in a comforting hold, after, and I smiled. I looked over to him, but found his face the other way hiding his slightly red face.

_'Aw, he still cares for us.'_

I stepped out of my thoughts when the two of us reached Naruto's apartment complex. Heading up the flight of stairs, I gulped as I tried to knock on Naruto's door. It was only after Itachi finally got tired of my hesitation that he knocked for me. I gapped at the disguised Uchiha, ready to whisper-shout at him for making a mistake, when the door opened.

"Sakura?"

_ _

The air was thick with unseen tension, and I found myself actually smiling. I hadn't seen Naruto in so long. I was just about to say something, when a small cry lifted into the air.

"Hush little baby," a soft voice soothed the aching cry. Naruto stepped to the side, and inside I could see a figure's back facing towards us, with its arms cupped around something it was holding. My suspicions led to the fact that it was Hinata, holding hers and Naruto's toddler.

"Naruto, sweetie, who's at the door?" I heard Hinata call out. Hinata turned and pale lavender eyes met with my darkened emerald ones. A moment of silence followed, until Hinata's smile broke everything.

"Sakura, it's so good to see you after all this time." Hinata stated. I smiled back at her, Hinata was the only person that could lift the tension between a group. "It's, uh, good to um, see you too, Uchiha-san."

I sweat dropped at her greeting towards Itachi. So she knew that his appearance was just a henge? I looked over to Itachi, silently forcing him to reply back in some way. Itachi nodded, and I settled with that. He wasn't much of a talker, but at least he talked around me.

"Come in, come in!" Naruto exclaimed as he ushered the two of us in his apartment. I let myself in first, wanting to hold Naruto's and Hinata's baby. Naruto gave Itachi a skeptical/worried look as he passed by him. I couldn't blame him though. I mean, I would be to if my enemy was in my own home, then again, that's already happened.

Itachi and I sat down on Naruto's couch. I sat uncomfortably, not because of Itachi, but because of the dead silence in the room. Hinata went to go make some tea, and gave the crying toddler that was in her hands to Naruto. The little baby pulled at Naruto's longer hair, and I laughed.

"What's his name?" I asked out of the blue.

"Hiroshi. Hiroshi Uzumaki." Naruto replied. I had to admit, that was a good name. Considering how Naruto is with names.

"That's cute! Uh, may I?" I asked unsure. Naruto smiled and nodded. He handed me Hiroshi, and I cooed at the small child. He was so cute! He had his mother's hair, and whenever he opened his small eyes, I saw his bright shining cerulean eyes that he inherited from his father.

"Kyuu-- Uzumaki-san, may I ask why you are living in an apartment complex and not a house?" Itachi asked Naruto. I looked at Itachi, then at Naruto for an answer. I was wondering that too, and was about to ask him that, but Itachi beat me to it.

"Well, Uchiha, Hinata's ungrateful father wasn't exactly ecstatic when he found out Hinata and I were together. So, he kicked her out of the Hyuga complex and I invited her to live with me. We couldn't make a lot of money due to some recent attacks on the village, plus the taxes, so we can't afford a suitable house just yet."

Whoa, what in the world did I miss while I was gone?

"Tea's ready!" I heard Hinata call out. She brought out a tea pot with four tea cups sitting on a silver saucer. Hinata set the plate down on the coffee table in front of Itachi and I, and poured all of us tea. I thanked her when she handed me my cup.

_ _

We were actually having a pretty good time. Well, if you count a snort from Itachi once in a while a good time for him.

"So then Sasuke slipped on the ice and broke his rib!" Naruto laughed out. He was currently humoring Itachi and I with stories about hilarious events linked to Sasuke. I howled with laughter, Sasuke seemed to get hurt a lot when I was gone. I shouldn't have left the village, I could've been part of the crowd that saw it.

Our laugh filled moment crumbled when we all heard numerous glasses shatter on hard ground. We all hauled our asses up to see what happened. I heard the shattering from the kitchen, where Hinata was. She was preparing the four of us dinner. Itachi and I declined, but they insisted and after hours of badgering, the two of us finally agreed.

"Hinata! Are you alright!?" Naruto exclaimed with worry.

"Water…broke…." I heard Hinata mumble out.

"What?" Naurto asked again.

"MY WATER BROKE YOU DEAF PIECE OF--"

"SHIAT!!!! WE HAVE TO GET YOU TO THE HOSPITAL!!" Naruto interrupted Hinata's swear. Naruto picked up Hinata bridal style and made a dash for the Konoha Hospital. I walked over to Hiroshi's crib and stealthily picked him up and cradled him in my arms. I nodded to Itachi and he nodded back.

We both hurried out of Naruto's apartment to follow the couple towards the couple. I shook my head when Naruto's shout finally sounded through the village.

"OH CRAP I FORGOT ABOUT HIROSHI!"

What a dumbass.

_ _

**_Author_**

_ _

It was nearly eight hours into birth with Hinata. Sakura was assigned to deliver Hinata's second baby, requested by the Uzumaki mistress herself.

"AHHHHH!!!! UZUMAKI! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!" Hinata screamed as another contraction hit her abdomen.

"C'mon Hinata-chan! Push!" Sakura ushered the laboring woman.

"What in God's name do you think I'm doing!?" Hinata lashed out. Naruto came inside the room and quickly made his way towards his desperate wife.

"Naruto, honey hold my hand." Hinata ordered softly as sweat poured down her face. Her hair was drenched in sweat, but she still looked beautiful in Naruto's eyes.

As soon as Naruto held her hand, he cried.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Hinata shrieked out again. She crushed Naruto's hand in a vice like grip, and you could hear the bones snapping in Naruto's hand. Naruto whimpered as he held his crushed hand after he forced Hinata off his hand.

"Someone heal him," Sakura demanded one of the nurses.

"But, Sakura! You heal my hand!" Naruto whined as he made his way towards Sakura. Sakura ignored him, knowing he was going to pass out soon enough.

Wondering why? Well, Naruto, being the idiot that he is, saw something red in the corner of his eye and turned towards the crimson object. Face turning blue, Naruto looked in the direct space between Hinata's spread legs.

A thump sounded in the room as four nurses had to carry the faint Naruto out into the hall way.

"Dumbass," Sakura and Hinata said they both laughed, until Hinata felt another contraction hit her.

"C'mon! I can see the head!"

"URAAGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

"…."

"…."

"Whaaaa. Whaaaa!" a shrieking cry sounded.

_ _

Sakura stepped out of the hospital room, greeted with worried faces of all the rookie nine and the sensei's. She looked into everyone's faces, and smiled.

"It's a girl!" she exclaimed. Everyone's racked nerves were suddenly over welled with joy. Sakura smiled and ushered Naruto in to see his new baby. Everyone could hear soft cooing sounds from Naruto and soft cries from the new baby girl.

Sakura smiled again, and tried to find her disguised S-ranked buddy in the depth of the joyous crowd. When she finally spotted the fake orange hair, Sakura rushed over to him.

Itachi was currently holding little Hiroshi, as the small toddler sucked his thumb peacefully as he slept.

"Aw, that's so cute!" Sakura squealed in delight. Itachi turned to look at Sakura, embarrassment clearly visible on his usual stoic face.

"No one else would hold him." Itachi replied. Sakura nodded and took his hand and led him towards Hinata's room.

When they entered, all of the Rookie Nine were in there, congratulating the couple on their new addition to the Uzumaki family. Itachi walked up to Naruto and handed him Hiroshi. Naruto thanked him and pulled Hiroshi up to see his new baby sister.

"See that Hiroshi? That's your baby sister." Naruto said softly.

"Yes, your new sister, Kushina." Hinata added on. All the people in the room smiled and left the happy couple content in their hospital room.

Mostly everyone left, and Sakura and Itachi were one of them.

Just as they were about to head over to Sakura's house, Sakura informed Itachi of her plans.

"Itachi? I'm gonna stay out for a bit."

"You want me to stay with you?" Itachi asked.

"No, no, go back to my house, I'll be there shortly." Sakura replied. Itachi nodded after a moment and dashed off towards Sakura's house. Sakura stared after him, and until she couldn't sense his chakra anymore, did she walk away from the hospital.

_ _

Sakura walked alone on the streets of the Hidden Leaf Village, enjoying the peace and serenity that engulfed her. Sakura sighed in content, and welcomed the night breeze to tousle her hair around.

She was walking so far, and so long that she didn't notice that she had came to Team 7's old meeting place on the red colored pole bridge. Sakura gazed up at the stars as she made her way onto the bridge, reminiscing the good times she's had with her old team. That was, before Sasuke left the village.

Sakura frowned when she recalled the memory. Sasuke had hurt her so badly on that night, and yet, he failed to change his ways, for he was still hurting her to this day.

Sakura sighed and cupped her whitened face, due to the moons light, and leaned her elbows onto the red railing.

She stared longingly into the babbling brook that lay beneath her. The clashing sounds from the water on the rocks soothed her

_'Sasuke still hasn't changed.'_ Sakura thought dully.

A movement beside her made Sakura get back on guard. She grabbed a few kunai from her weapons pouch and surveyed the area to see who the unknown person was. Sakura found the person, but they were just standing at the other edge of the bridge, engulfed in total darkness due to the star lit sky.

Sakura stealthily made her way towards the unknown person, and was ready to attack, until the moon shone brightly, and revealed the hidden face towards the pinkette.

Sakura gasped, and a clang could be heard, colliding with hard wood. Sakura's eyes were wide, and confused.

"Dad?"

_ _

**_Sasuke_**

_ _

Oh Sakura was so going down. I had to practically stay in bed the rest of the day after Sakura sucker-punched me and brutally kicked me into my own house door.

I had woken up at around 3:30 and found myself on the living room floor with Ino a couple feet away from me. I tired to get up and help her, but I was in too much pain myself to help her out. It was only after Ino woke up did she heal me, to an extent, and I was able to move, slightly, again.

I stayed in bed the whole time, until Kakashi came and told Ino and I about Hinata going into labor. Ino and I rushed down to the hospital, and found everyone already there. I also saw Itachi, disguised, as well. Sakura wasn't in sight, so I had to guess she was delivering Hinata's baby.

I sat in on of the hospital chairs and sat patiently while Ino was freaking out. She kept shrieking to herself that it was the most happiest day for her. Her best friend was having another baby. I ignored her the whole time, my eyes were glued to Itachi's disguised figure the whole time.

It seemed like hours until Sakura finally came out and announced to everyone that the new born child was a girl. Everyone was happy, and we all rushed in to see the new Uzumaki. Itachi came in later, holding Hiroshi and handed him to Naruto. I glared at Itachi, but decided against making a scene when Naruto's baby was just born.

After everyone, including myself, was finished with seeing the joyous family, we all decided to go home and leave the family in peace. Ino and I made our way home, Ino going straight to bed, while I snuck out of the house.

I wanted a little mid-night stroll before I went to bed.

I walked around a bit until I found myself at the old red bridge Team 7 used to meet at for missions. I had only made it there five minutes, when I sensed Sakura's chakra heading my way I quickly hid myself under the bridge and watched over her as she made her way onto the bride.

She stood there for a good five minutes, until she got into defense mode and pulled out a kunai. I was slightly nervous, thinking that she had found out I was there, but I sighed in relief when she made her way towards the end of the bridge.

I silently followed her, wondering what she was doing, until I felt her stop and heard her kunai drop to the wooden bridge. I heard her mutter out the only word that came out of her mouth.

"Dad?"

_ _

_**Oooh looks like Sakura's daddy has finally made an appearance. It seems that she hasn't seen him in a while if she seemed like she seen a ghost. But why is he here? Why now? Did I leave the stove on? Why am I asking these questions? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPPY!**_

_**Thanks again for all your reviews everyone!**_

_**~DanichT02**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_For those of you wondering…I did not leave the stove on! Oh and for the absence on updating this…well I got lost on the road of life._**

_ _

The little pink-haired tike clutched her tarnished bunny close to her. The frightened girl stared at her red-haired mother with giant green eyes, only to be stared back with piercing yellow eyes.

"Mommy, where's daddy?" a small and cute voice asked from the silence between the two. The piercing yellow eyes softened, and small pecks of water trickled in them.

"Sweetie," the mother started, "Daddy's gone."

"Gone? Like on a trip?" the small girl asked again. This time, the mother hesitated before she smiled a sad smile.

"Yea, like a trip."

Green eyes stared up into yellow again, until they happily shut and the girl made a smile on her face.

"So we'll see daddy real soon then huh?" she asked happily. At that comment, the mother frowned and the water in her eyes started to fall.

"Not likely honey, not likely."

_ _

**_Sakura_**

_ _

My heart clenched, my stomach churned, and my palms just turned sweaty. I stared, wide-eyed at the figure that stood more than ten feet away from me.

In the moonlight, I could tell he still had his pale white hair and vibrant blue eyes. He was still muscular, and he looked young for his age, but I didn't let his looks fool me. When my shock disintegrated, my dark emerald eyes turned into burning rage. My glare made the man cringe, yet that didn't make me falter a bit.

"What are you doing here?" I sneered out.

"Can't a man visit his own daughter?"

"Don't give me that shit! You had all the time in the world to come visit me, but only now you decided to show? Right?"

"Don't talk to me like that, remember who you're talking to!"

"Not someone important, that's for damn sure!" I spat back. My father growled at me, and got closer. I took a few steps back, knowing that y father was one powerful ninja, and I got my weapons at the ready.

"Watch your mouth young lady." my father warned. I just glared back and spat at the wooden bridge. He growled at me, and lunged. I stepped back a bit, and pulled out a kunai. I didn't really want to hurt him, but after all that he's done, he deserved some pain.

As he was coming closer, I tipped my kunai up, making sure the sharp point of it would slice and dice him. But a pale hand shot out and grabbed my wrist, and a foot kicked my father back a few feet. My father fell to the ground, and my eyes widened. Not because of that, but because of who intervened.

"The fuck? Sasuke!" I exclaimed. What was he doing here? I thought I warned him not to come within ten feet of me or I'd drop kick him to Suna and back.

"Tch, annoying." Sasuke replied back. I growled at him. How dare he come in and ruin my father and I? How dare he come in and try to act like the hero? How dare he call me annoying?

"Shut the fuck up Sasuke! Just go back to your whore and leave this to me!" I shouted back, only to receive a Sharingan glare as a reply. I ignored it though, turning my attention to my father that was beginning to get up. I got ready again incase he was going to come back for more. But instead of lunging at me like he did before, he just stood there, staring at me. I glared back, and dark blue irises met my green ones. Silence corrupted us, and before I knew it, I was pushed into the water as a black flash of light hit me. Gasping, I froze in my place in the water, shock from the freezing temperature going up my spine.

I suspected that my father had done it, but it was actually Sasuke. I glared ferociously at the Uchiha, making a vow to castrate him if I didn't die from hypothermia. My dad was no where in sight, and I think Sasuke had scared him off with his Sharingan. My teeth chattered as my lips tried to form a frown at Sasuke, yet they were too cold to stay together.

"Y-you b-b-bastard! Wait u-until I g-g-get my h-hands o-o-on you!" I shouted. Sasuke just grunted at me, and left. I stared in shock.

'He's just going to leave me!?'

And I got my answer when he rounded the street corner and was heading towards the Uchiha manor.

"YOU B-BASTARD!!"

_ _

I knocked on the door that was the entrance way to the Uchiha mansion. I glared hard at the wooden plank, and waited patiently for Sasuke, or Ino, to open the door for me. Itachi was back at home writing a scroll for Tsunade-sama, explaining why he did everything in the past.

"What do you want Forehead!?" Ino shouted at me as she opened the door. I ignored her insult and pushed past her and went into her home.

"What do you think you're doing!?" she asked again.

"I'm looking for your husband so I can fuck him." I joked. I smirked when Ino's angry face turned into one of rage and horror. Her face didn't falter and I decided it was time to tell her it was a joke.

"I'm kidding," I sneered, "but I am looking for Uchiha-teme."

"What makes you think I'm going to tell you?"

"If you don't I'll personally make Tsunade-shishou change your ninja status, make you go back to the academy, and knock you into a coma."

"H-he's visiting Naruto." Ino stuttered.

"Hmm." I grunted, as I turned around and headed for Naruto's apartment. It only took me a few seconds to get there, but when I did, I made sure I had my pissed face on. I came up to Naruto's and Hinata's apartment door, and knocked.

Hinata immediately opened the door, and smiled at me.

"Hello Sakura-chan, how are you?"

"Fine, thanks for asking. How is Hiroshi? What about little Kushina?"

"Oh they're both fine, I think Hiroshi is still a little excited since he gets to live with a baby sister." I smiled and asked if I could come in. Hinata nodded, and stepped out of the way so that I could come in, and when I did, I smirked. Naruto was talking to Sasuke about some things, but I wasn't interested in knowing what they were talking about.

"Hey Naruto!" I exclaimed, making the two men jump in surprise. Naruto's surprised face turned into one of glee, while Sasuke's turned into a glare. I smiled sweetly at the two and made my way over to the couch Sasuke was sitting at, and sat down next to him.

"Hey Sakura-chan! What have you been up to?"

"Oh nothing much, just doing some errands."

"That sounds…interesting." I heard Naruto say unenthusiastically.

"Isn't it? Which reminds me, I have to let Tsunade-shishou check up on me."

"Why?" Sasuke and Naruto asked.

"Well I might have pneumonia , and since I, myself, can't see my own insides, I have to have Tsunade do it for me."

"Why would you have pneumonia!?" Naruto asked me, frightened.

"Oh you didn't hear? Sasuke-kun pushed me into the river under the red bridge last night. Plus with the weather we're having, it was extremely cold." I smirked, the look on both of their faces were priceless. Sasuke sweated a little bit, yet still glared at me, and Naruto was in shock. But his shock turned into rage as he shot up at Sasuke like a bullet.

"You what!?" Naruto exclaimed, fisting the collar of Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke cringed a bit, but he pried Naruto's fists off of him.

"She could have moved." Sasuke replied. Naruto's eyes turned white, and he started shouting at him.

"You Ass! She could've died in that water! And you just left her there!? Sitting alone in freezing, ice cold water while you went back to your nice warm home!? How dare you!?" Naruto exclaimed. I saw Sasuke wipe the spit off of his face and I glared at him with Naruto and Hinata, who had heard the story from the kitchen.

"Tch. Whatever, I don't need this shit." Sasuke growled pushing past Naruto and I. The two of us glared at him for his rudeness, but said nothing of it. It was just better to let him go and sulk about the things he did wrong then let him stay and get even more angry.

After a moment of glaring and tense silence, I sighed and my face softened.

"Well, I'd better get home, Itachi might need me to help out with the scrolls." I informed. Naruto cringed at the name, but nodded none the less.

"It was nice to see you Sakura-chan, say hi to Itachi-kun for me." Hinata said, as she ushered me out the door. I smiled at her and nodded, waving at the two as I made my way out of their small apartment. As soon as I did though, I turned around and looked at the door.

It was wooden, and it had a few cracks in it. It was wet, and soft cedar wood, and I cringed. Those two really need a better home than this dump. Shaking my head, I walked down the apartment stairs, and continued my way home.

Rethinking about the apartment, I got an idea that would likely help the happy couple with their problem. I smirked.

Oh yea, Operation: G. T. M . H . F . O . T . H. has commenced.

_ _

**_Author_**

_ _

A door slammed open as the person inside didn't even flinch at the sudden sound. Standing in the door way, was a pink-haired maiden, standing in a Superman worthy pose.

"Oh, my, gosh Itachi!"

"Hmm." Itachi grunted. Sakura sweat-dropped at his response but continued with her talking.

"I have the greatest idea ever!"

"Fascinating,"

"No, I mean this is like the biggest idea EVER, like in the history of all the evers in the world!"

"….Fascinating." Rolling her eyes, Sakura marched her way over to the busy Uchiha and slammed her palms down on the desk that Itachi was working on. Itachi slowly looked up and glared at Sakura with his fierce red eyes.

"And do you know what it is?" Sakura taunted as she smirked.

"No, and I don't think I want to."

"Oh believe me you do," Sakura smirked wider, "I'm gonna find Hina-chan and Naruto-baka a place to live!"

"…."

"….!"

"…Don't they already live somewhere?"

"Oh, you know what I mean." Sakura replied. Itachi shook his head un annoyance, and went back to work. "Tch, I can see that you won't be helping me."

"….."

"Sigh, and here I thought the all mighty Itachi Uchiha was man enough to help out one of his girl friend."

"…."

"Oh well, guess I'll just get Kakashi-sensei, or Sasuke-teme to help me."

"…Ok."

"Oh c'mon you weasel! Just help me out just this once! Please!?"

"…."

"…."

"…Fine."

Sakura jumped with joy and hugged the agitated Uchiha. Itachi grunted as the two fell down onto the floor, with Sakura on top of him.

"Thank you so much Itachi." Sakura whispered in his face. Itachi rolled his eyes, but he soon closed them once Sakura's warm lips touched his.

Sakura pressed their lips together in a soft kiss, but what was once soft, was now fierce and passionate. Sakura wrapped her arms around the Uchiha's slender neck, and Itachi wrapped his arms around Sakura's slim and tiny waist.

Itachi rolled the two of them over, and catching a quick breath of air, he lifted Sakura into his arms. Sakura leaned down and kissed his neck, and also letting a few bites and licks left in the process.

"I have work to do," Itachi said, sounding un-aroused, but Sakura knew better.

"Do it later," Sakura replied, going in for another kiss. Itachi greedily accepted it, and with Sakura still in his arms, he led the two of them into Sakura's bedroom, where he threw her on the bed and closed and locked the door.

_ _

A furious Sasuke Uchiha walked down the streets of Konoha.

He was in a bad mood.

First, he had to hear Ino's nagging this morning on why he was out so late last night, then he had to go to a mission briefing, then go to Naruto's to include him on the mission, then Sakura tells Naruto what he did to her last night.

Growling, Sasuke glared daggers at the street before him, wishing all the little pebbles and stones was Sakura.

He wouldn't even have to be in this situation if she hadn't even barged into Naruto's house. Teeth clenching, Sasuke let out an exasperated sigh, and he came to Sakura's home.

Naruto was making him apologize to Sakura.

And he was making him invite her to come along with the two of them on the mission. Fists clenching, Sasuke glared at the maroon colored door that stood before him. He stared a moment, before the idea of actually knocking would help the closed door become open.

Raising one of his fists, Sasuke banged on the door, and waited.

And waited…..

And waited…..

And waited…..

Knocking again, Sasuke made sure to knock louder in case Sakura was sleeping or in the shower.

….

Still no one answered.

Groaning, Sasuke started to make his way away from the door, when a loud moan from inside Sakura's house sounded in his ears. Eyes widening, he ran over to the side of her house, and looked in each and every window, to check and make sure she was all right.

When he came to her bedroom window, the last window he needed to check, Sasuke's coal eyes widened.

There, in the bedroom, was a buck naked Itachi and Sakura, mating like bunnies on Sakura's bed.

Sasuke stood, hurt and horror etched on his face. His usual pale skin turned even paler, and he felt himself getting sick. After a few horrid moments of watching the two practically fuck each others brains out, Sasuke ran out of Sakura's yard. He tripped over the trash cans though.

_ _

"Did you hear something?" Sakura asked out suddenly. Itachi stopped his movements and the two lovers waited patiently for a sound.

When no sound reached their ears, the two continued on with their love making.

_ _

**_So…short….but so tired……_**

**_Next chapter will be more focused on Sakura and her father…..kuku kuku Itachi and Sakura bed rockin' time!_**

**_~DanichT02_**


End file.
